


Amaranthine

by advlxriia



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn Zuko/Original Female Character, Slow To Update, Violence but it's not graphic, angst pops up everywhere but idk exactly when, uhh Vanora (OC) goes through some shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/advlxriia/pseuds/advlxriia
Summary: It's the Amaranthine's fate to find the Avatar and help them keep world peace.It's the Amaranthine's fate to master two elements.It's the Amaranthine's fate to help people, but it seems that all she brings is death to those around her.Will she live up to her fate that has been decided for her for 10,000 years? Or will what she fears most come true?
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character





	Amaranthine

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is also a work on wattpad, under the same username (-advlxriia). i have already written 4 chapters for this book, so i will be uploading those once a week.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *. ☽ .* :☆ﾟ｡ ･ ───

Everyone has heard of the Avatar, master of all four elements, but not everyone has heard of the Amaranthine, master of _two_ elements. The elements the Amaranthine can bend are opposites, like water/fire and earth/air.

The Amaranthine originated around the same time the Avatar did, but they aren't the same spirit. Raava, the spirit of peace and light, and Kaiva, the spirit of fate, were close friends. When Raava fused with Wan, creating the Avatar, Kaiva wanted to be close to Raava for eternity. To make this happen, she made it the Amaranthine's _fate_ to find the Avatar.

Like the Avatar, the Amaranthine has a cycle. The Amaranthine's cycle is Earth, Water, Air, and Fire, the Avatar cycle reversed. The Amaranthine is reborn into the next nation in the cycle, but not just anyone in that nation.

In each nation, there's a "special" family, four in total. The family is related to the first bender of that element. Because of that, each family has a very ancient and important family heirloom: a necklace. Each family has their own necklace, all connected and looking different, which the Amaranthine wears.

When the Amaranthine puts the necklace on, it glows. When the Amaranthine is near the Avatar, they feel a pull and the necklace glows. Only when the Amaranthine is wearing the necklace, the Amaranthine can seek guidance from **all** past Amaranthines. Without the necklace, the Amaranthine can seek guidance from **all** past Amaranthines in the **family's bloodline**. The Amaranthine can only do this if they're sleeping with the necklace on or when the season's solstice that suits their nation happens. For example, Winter suits the Water Tribes, Spring suits the Earth Kingdom, Summer suits the Fire Nation, and Fall suits the Air Nomads.

When the Amaranthine dies, the next Amaranthine is born on the next blood moon. The current Amaranthine is 15 year old Vanora Araluen, from the Southern Water Tribe. Now, it's her job to find the Avatar and fulfill her fate and help them keep world peace.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *. ☽ .* :☆ﾟ｡ ･───

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *. ☽ .* :☆ﾟ｡ ･ ───

"You did good today, I'm proud."

Vanora panted, making eye contact with Lorelei, "Well obviously, look at who my teacher is."

"Don't inflate her ego, Vanora," A voice by the door laughs, "And yes, I agree. I also think you're ready to go back to the Southern Water Tribe."

Vanora's eyes widened, "How do you know-"

Azami interrupted, "I heard you talking about it with Suki. I think you should go, but only if someone accompanies you there. I trust _you_ , I just don't trust other people."

"I get it, Azami. I want to go, but-"

Lorelei spoke up, "I'll go with you, V. Plus, I wanna meet Katara and Sokka."

Vanora jerked her head to make eye contact with Lorelei, "Really? You- you'll do that?" Lorelei nodded and Vanora's face lit up and she ran to hug Lorelei, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Lorelei looked at Azami, who smiled and nodded. "You're welcome. We'll leave in 2 days, okay? Now, go rest."

Vanora and Lorelei arrived at the Southern Water Tribe 2 weeks later.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *. ☽ .* :☆ﾟ｡ ･ ───

**hey guys!! here's the prologue. i'm not a big fan of the ending, but i'm still excited for this**

**book!! idk when i'll update next, but hopefully soon..?**

**Author's Note:**

> ━━━ DISCLAIMER
> 
> i do not own any characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender or any plot/plotlines.   
> i only own Vanora Araluen, my other oc's, and their plot/plotlines.


End file.
